With me Ryou x Bakura
by Justin H.S
Summary: In the dark days in the shadow realm, Ryou is pushed into the shadow realm, to face his fears. But not if his Yami can help it. leave reviews update pretty soon.. or later


Song: With Me

Artist: Sum 41

Song fic: Bakura x Ryou

For; Raven Fallen Crystal Moon❤

* * *

**LOVE** is worth it that much?

Is it just another **GAME**?

Or is it **REAL**…

Bakura sat down on a cold sandy beach, his head sunk in his arms, between his knees looking down.

"..Ryou"

**-I don't want this moment.. to ever end..-**

He looks up into the sky as if his thoughts were to soar through it..

**-where everything's nothing, without you-**

Bakura first meet's Ryou when they were in the shadow realm, Ryou all battered and beaten.. abuse? Maybe.

"Why are you alone little one?" Bakura asked looking down at him, the little boy looked up at him with teary eyes "My parents.. that's what" the little yami sat down on the white floor looking at the boy.

"Tell me, what's your name?"

"R-Ryou.."

"Ryou, I'm Bakura, your yami, and I'll look after you" he smiled, the little boy smiled back for he was no longer alone

**-I waited here forever just to, to see you smile cause it's true-**

Ryou lays on his bed looking up at the ceiling of his room, watching his little trinkets dangle, and small crysals.

"Bakura.."

His eyes slowly start to become watery as he shuffles around his bed to find the perfect side of his pillow, and it usually helps when you get the cool side.

**-I am nothing, without you-**

The next day, it was earlier than usual, Ryou woke up still dressed in his

P.J's warily walks down the stairs to grab a glass of water, the house was like it

Was deserted.

Ryou looks blankly into the refrigerator's light

-through it all, I made my mistakes I stumble and fall, but I mean these words!-

His thoughts wonder through the icy picture as he imagines himself with Bakura

Throwing snow balls at each other, laughing while they throw the snow ball at each other, Bakura accidentally hits Ryou in the face knocking him on the ground.

**-I want you to know with everything I won't let go, these words are my heart and soul-**

Ryou blinks his eye's twice then looks up to find Bakura with his hand forward in front of him smiling, "give me your hand.." Ryou looks at his hand then looks up at him then takes out a saw "No not that way!" he growled.

Bakura sighed and picked Ryou up and threw him on over his back giving Ryou what appears to be a piggy-back ride.

**-I'll hold on to this moment you know-**

"So Ryou, want some cotton candy?" he asked

Ryou blushed a little and nodded

**-I'll bleed my heart out to show, and I won't let go-**

**

* * *

  
**

Ryou's thoughts come back to him, then he shuts the refrigerator, as he walks out the front door of his house not even wearing a jacket; however the weather was only at 70 degrees.

**-thoughts read unspoken, forever and now, the pieces of memories fall to, the ground**

The voice's still echo in his head, such as family, loved ones, friends, even his yami he begins to run, talking to himself "Get out of my head.. get out of my head" but the more he tries the more the voices would still follow him

**-I know what I did and how so, I won't let this go, cause it's true I am nothing without you-**

He runs over half a mile into the town district through street's where homeless people take refuge

**-all these streets where I walked alone, with nowhere to go-**

He suddenly spots Bakura standing on the side of a 10 ft bridge which stood over a nearby river "Bakura..!" his mind would cry, then Bakura looked at him, and smiled but with a sad look in his eyes.

**­-have come to an end, I want to you know, with everything I won't let go, this words are my heart and soul, I'll hold onto this moment you know, cause I'll bleed my heart out to show, and I won't let go-**

Ryou with tears in his eyes quickly runs to Bakura, out of breathe he looks up to where he was.. but he's gone, did he really jump? He looks over the bridge seeing nothing, no sign of a body, or blood.

He looks up in the over casted skies, as rain starts to pour down on him.

**-in front of your eyes, it falls from the skies, when you don't know what your looking to find, in front of your eyes, it falls from the skies, when you just don't know what your looking to find..-**

Ryou falls to his knees looking up

-**what you will find, what you will find, what will you find-**

The rain subsided and the clouds slowly broke apart, as the suns ray pierce through the clouds.

Ryou look's across seeing Bakura standing on a black sand beach, looking out into the ocean

**-I don't want this moment.. to ever end..-**

Bakura look's up at him again, and smiles, hearing a voice ring in his head "Hello Ryou.."

**-Where everythings nothing, without you…-**

Ryou smiles as tears rain down his eyes, not realizing his sitting in the middle of the road, Ryou! A voice would call out, looking to the side he see's an incoming semi-truck heading straight towards him, His eyes become big..

Suddenly he feel's something grab him as he's thrown off the bridge into the freezing water.. everything went black.

**-I want you to know, with everything I won't let go, these words are my heart and soul, I hold onto this moment you know, I bleed my heart out to show, and I won't let go-**

"Ryou… Ryou.." said a voice.

He opens his eyes to reveal his yami on top of him staring down

"Are you okay..?"

Ryou blushed a little and nodded, "I thought I lost you..!" he clings onto Bakura, there was only a moment of silence then Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou.

"I'm your yami.. and I'd never leave you..Ryou…" he smiled shutting his eyes "ever.."

The clouds suddenly disappear showing the whole town, which suddenly was only a desert.

* * *

**Justin: you know I just noticed something..**

**Arunai: what?**

**Justin: This is my first time to write a Yaoi story..**

**Arunai: what an accomplishment! You need a treat..**

**Justin: I need Motrin that's what I need**

**Arunai: heh, well folks leave reviews when your done reading, and no negative criticism.**

**Justin: for Raven (Fallen Crystal Moon) =)**

**Arunai: Lover boy..**

leave reviews x3


End file.
